Olvidando el Pasado ensangrentado
by Benjamin.Grenger.S
Summary: "Mientras más sufrimiento tenga uno y mayor sea el odio guardado en sus corazones, más cerca están de traer el paraíso que tanto ansían" "Si no sigues las reglas de este orfanato, serás duramente castigado"
1. Prologo

**Okey, ¡Hola a todos! Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic, no sera muy largo, pero cuenta la historia de Benjamín Grenger mi Oc y su orfanato en Italia**

 **/Ben:... - comiendo chocolates e ignorándolo/**

 **Bueno, veré como agregar a los chicos de Inazuma y el como llega a Japón y blablabla**

 **Disclaimer: La historia esta basada en un culto de un juego llamado Silent Hill, si no lo conocen, búsquenlo y jueguen, se los recomiendo. Los personajes de Inazuma que aun no aparecen pero que saldrán en el próximo capitulo no me pertenecen, solo Ben es de mi propiedad.**

 **/Ben: Benjamín solo le pertenece a Sorato-san/**

 **¿Cuando volverás a ser tu? enserio me estas asustando**

 **Advertencia: Escenas de tortura, algo de sangre y sufrimiento hacia mi Oc.**

 **¡Ahora el prologo!**

* * *

 _"Un lugar donde es regido por un culto religioso cuya base de la Fe es la encarnación de su Dios nacido del fuego y el sufrimiento"_

Gritos desgarradores se escuchaban todos los pasillos, los sollozos de los niños hacían eco junto aquellos gritos, el sonido de metal rasgando la piel humana se escucha en el fondo, por un pasaje oculto en aquel orfanato, donde un centenar de celdas sucias y en un muy mal estado se encontraban. Los desganados pasos de un chico de cabellos rojizos y cortos apenas eran audibles, sus ojos estaban vacíos, eran como mirar por un precipicio sin encontrarle su final, a pesar de buscar en sus ojos, el azul de uno de ellos estaba completamente apagado, sin brillo y el otro de un color verde parecía estar fijo en la nada.

El chico con heterocromía es jalado por el cuello de la camisa hasta una habitación manchada en sangre, donde en el suelo, el cuerpo desgarrado y ensangrentado de cuatros chicos estaban tirados. La pérdida mirada del peli-rojo se alza hasta el hombre frente a él, cubierto por una capucha roja que ocultaba su rostro, el hombre lo obliga a recostarse boca abajo sobre una enorme mesa de madera, sin mucha objeción por parte del menor termina amarrando sus manos con los gruesos grilletes que la mesa tenia adherida a ella, sus dedos inconscientemente recorren los miles de rasguños que esta poseía, el de la capucha se acerca hasta quedar parado tras de él sosteniendo una gruesa y afilada viga de metal algo oxidada. Con suavidad el chico sierra sus ojos, justo cuando la viga se alzaba sobre él, esperando que su sufrimiento comience, una solitaria lagrima se desliza por su mejilla, justo segundos después el objeto cae sobre su espalda rasgando su ropa junto con su blanca piel, cubriéndola de un hermoso tono carmesí, dando inicio a su tortura.

 _"Mientras más sufrimiento tenga uno y mayor sea el odio guardado en sus corazones, más cerca están de traer el paraíso que tanto ansían"_

 _"Si no sigues las reglas de este orfanato, serás duramente castigado"_


	2. Chapter 1

**¡Buenas! Aquí dejo el primer capitulo, espero que este también sea de tu agrado Tami-chan.**

 **Disclaimers: Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _"Un lugar donde es regido por un culto religioso cuya base de la Fe es la encarnación de su Dios nacido del fuego y el dolor"_

Los rayos de sol que entraban por entre las rendijas de los gruesos barrotes en la ventana recorrían la oscura habitación, dejando ver las paredes descuidadas y descoloridas, hasta llegar a una pequeña cama y dar sobre el rostro pálido del chico peli-rojo que estaba sobre esta. Abriendo a penas sus ojos se queda observando a la nada escuchando sollozos provenientes de las habitaciones continuas, siempre era lo mismo, todos los días durante sus quince años de vida eran igual.

Con lentitud se pone de pie, aguantando un quejido, su espalda le dolía a horrores, dejando el dolor de lado se quita la polera que llevaba, dejando al descubierto las frescas heridas abiertas en su espalda, junto a cicatrices de heridas antiguas, observando un momento la prenda ensangrentada entre sus manos, suspira.

Sacando de debajo de su cama una caja vieja con vendas y alcohol, empieza a desinfectar las profundas heridas, haciendo muecas de dolor termina y comienza a vedarlas, sin ninguna dificultad, después de todo, eso ya se le había hecho parte de su rutina.

\- Me gustaría… irme lejos de esta prisión…

* * *

En un pequeño pueblo rodeado de un frondoso bosque, un grupo de chicos conformados por 5 integrantes se encontraban curioseando el lugar.

\- ¡¿No es grandioso que Fidio nos allá invitado a Italia?! – le preguntaba con mucho entusiasmo a sus amigos

\- Fue muy amable de su parte Endou-kun – dice un chico de cabellos azules tomados en una coleta junto a un rubio con el cabello en punta

\- Es agradable conocer la cultura de este país – acercándose un chico con el cabello en rastas junto con un chico peli-gris el cual tenía su vista fija en algún sitio

\- chicos ya vieron ese edificio que está más adelante, más profundo en el bosque?

Todos sus compañeros dirigen su vista donde él la tenía, divisando un enorme edificio dividido en dos artes, que se encontraba completamente apartado de cualquier civilización

\- Ese es el Orfanato " Dreams House" más conocida aquí como "Casa da dogno" – todos voltean y se encuentran con su amigo Italiano

\- ¿Un orfanato?

\- no les recomiendo que se acerquen a ese lugar, se rumorea que las personas del orfanato secuestran a niños, aquellos que han entrado jama san sido visto de nuevo…

\- ¿Las autoridades no han hecho nada?

\- Han habido un sinfín de denuncias, debido a quejas de algunos vecinos que han escuchado lamentos de niños, pero jamás han encontrado pruebas nada que pueda demostrar que en ese lugar se maltrata a los infantes…

Un escalofrió les recorre a los chicos, dando un último vistazo al orfanato antes de continuar con su visita en el pueblo.

* * *

Caminando por los pasillos que daban a las celdas secretas se encontraba el chico con heterocromia, buscaba con desesperación un objeto muy preciado para él, no podía estar demasiado tiempo ahí si llegaban a encontrarlo nuevamente seria castigado. Cuando estaba por rendirse lo divisa en la rendija de una puerta, cuando esta a punto de tomarlo un cuerpo cae estrepitosamente del otro lado logrando horrorizarlo, la mira apagada del cadáver parecía estarle viendo a él, se podía distinguir el miedo y el dolor en ellos.

Levantando con rapidez su medallon y aguantando las nauseas sale corriendo del lugar, se estaba desplomando, ya no podía mantenerse firme y desinteresado cuando en realidad estaba asustado. Su poca fuerza mental se estaba desmoronando, lo único que quería era huir de ahí sea como sea, buscaría como fuera su libertad.

* * *

En una sala pequeña dentro del edificio continuo a la de los dormitorios del orfanato, se encontraban veinte chicos de la misma edad, entre ellos se encontraba el chico peli-rojo con heterocromia, aun con los sentimientos vividos anteriormente muy frescos, escuchando sin ganas la clase que uno de los profesores de aquel lugar daba, infundiéndoles las creencias religiosas en las que ellos eran fieles seguidores.

Apartando unos segundos su vista del adulto, baja hasta uno de los libros que tenía abierto, leyendo uno de los títulos, "Descenso de la Madre Sagrada - Los 21 Sacramentos ", un escalofrió le recorrió.

\- 21 Sacramentos… 21 asesinatos…

Su vista baja hasta el siguiente título en la página, "Ritual de la Sagrada Asunción".

-Benjamín… - voltea ver a su compañera

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo siguen tus heridas? - viendo con preocupación

\- están bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte

El sonido de la campana indicando que las clases habían acabado resuena en el lugar, el peli-rojo se levanta apresurado y sale del salón, no quería hablar de ese tema con la chica, por muy buenas intenciones que esta tuviera, no se sentía lo suficientemente estable en esos momentos, apenas y podía aguantar las ganas de llorar.

Al salir del edificio, una triste escena podía apreciarse.

\- ¡por favor! ¡No me dejen!

Entre lagrimas la chiquilla desesperada se sujeta de las ropas de sus padres los cuales sin poner atención caminan hasta su auto arrastrando a la pequeña que se negaba a soltarse.

-¡No volveré hacerlo! ¡pero no me dejen aquí!

La chica cae de rodillas mientras sus progenitores entran al auto, un hombre saliendo del orfanato se acerca y dándole una fría mirada recoge las pertenencias de la menor, sin esperarla ingresa nuevamente al edificio, justo cuando el auto se ponía en marcha.

\- Papá... Mamá - en un vano intento de alcanzar el auto con sus manos deja ver en sus delgados brazos vendas ensangrentadas cubriéndolo.

El peli-rojo observa atentamente los brazos de la pequeña que comenzaba a sollozar murmurando un "no lo volveré hacer", una nueva reclusa llegaba a esa prisión, otra mas como muchos que han sido abandonados a su suerte en ese orfanato, sin saber lo que en ese lugar les tienen preparado.

 _"Pero si el mundo de sueños se rompe, todo desparece con él, regresándose a la realidad y perdiendo la esperanza que aún quedaba en ti… aniquilándose por completo"_


	3. Chapter 2

**¡Hola,hola! Por fin pude tengo el tiempo de escribir el segundo capitulo y otros dos , siempre e tenido la historia en mi cabeza imaginando cada suceso y al escribirlo me pierdo un poco pero creo que ya esta. ¿O no Ben?**

 **/Ben: ¡yo no se nada! ¡No quiero recordarlo! ¡Déjame en paz! - sale corriendo/**

 **¿?**

 **Disclaimers: Los personajes de Inazuma eleven que aparecen no son de mi propiedad, y las menciones religiosos alrededor del fic son de Silent Hill. Solo Ben me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: ¿Gore?Sufrimiento a mi Oc Ben. Mayor parte del fic estará centrado en mi Oc y los chicos de IE tendrán un papel menor. Mension de violacion a una menor de edad.**

 **Aclaración** **: El primer párrafo que estará en cursiva son sucesos de capítulos próximos. Y lo que esta mas oscuro o en negrita, como sea que se le diga, se supone que están hablando en Italiano y los de IE no tienen idea de lo que dicen.**

* * *

 ** _"Lo que tu llamas "FE", no es nada más que el llanto de un niño pidiendo por ayuda"_**

 _...Todo estaba cubierto por las llamas, los gritos desesperados de niños y adultos era lo único que escuchaban, sin poder hacer nada, solo observar como a lo lejos a través de los vidrios cuerpos_ _con la piel de sus rostros derritiendoce, completamente desfigurados y_ _cubiertos por las llamas, iban desesperados de un lado a otro en un intento en vano de apaciguar las llamas hasta desplomarse. Tal vista podría ser confundida con el mismísimo infierno, un infierno que ellos mismos se buscaron..._

En las afuera del orfanato "Dreams House" un chico de banda naranja, por simple curiosidad se había acercado, no quería creer en lo que su amigo le había contado días anteriores, ni en los rubores que rondaban por el lugar, sobre una nueva niña que habían dejado en ese extraño orfanato.

Caminaba con lentitud por fuera, observando las paredes que impedían ver el interior del lugar, paredes de piedra levemente deterioradas y envueltas en raíces de plantas, hasta llegar a una con una pequeña grieta donde pudo observar que del otro lado tres chicos de su edad se encontraban, dos de ellos rodeaban al más bajo de todos.

- **¡Eres un fenómeno!** – empujando al peli-rojo

\- **¡No es normal que alguien tenga un ojo de un color distinto al otro! ¡Eres raro!** –tirándolo al suelo

\- **¡Los fenómenos como tú no valen nada!** – Dándole una patada en el estómago - **¡No deberían existir!**

- **¡Nunca conocerás el paraíso de Dios!**

Ambos chicos comienzan a darle patadas al de ojos bicolor, mientras que este no hace nada para defenderse, después de todo nada podía hacer contra ellos, dejo de luchar cuando comprendió que de nada serbia.

\- ¡Oigan déjenlo!

Ambos chicos dejan de patear al peli-rojo y voltean a ver a la pandereta donde el castaño estaba escalando. El de heterocromia fija su vista perdida en el castaño, extrañado y algo sorprendido. ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Por qué los había detenido? No podía entender como un simple desconocido detuviera a sus agresores si ni los profesores ni los otros del orfanato lo hacían. Simplemente no lo entendía.

Aquellos que maltrataban al de ojos bicolor se marchan corriendo, murmurando cosas ininteligibles para el castaño ya que este no hablaba italiano, el cual por un mal movimientos termina cayendo de la pandereta sentado en el suelo de tierra.

La mirada verde/celeste choca con la chocolate del castaño, el cual se para y camina donde el peli-rojo se hallaba ya sentado y examinándolo.

\- oye... ¿Estas bien? - el chico frente a él solo asiente - tu labio esta sangrando...

El mas bajo algo extrañado, toca con sus finos dedos sus labios, manchan-dolos con aquel liquido rojizo que ni siquiera se había percatado que tenia.

Con desagrado pasa su lengua por sus labios para limpiarlos, un gesto de disgusto se forma en su rostro cuando el sabor metálico inundan sus papilas gustativas.

\- ¿Te hicieron mucho daño? etto... - bajando la mirada nervioso al recordad algo- olvide que tu tal vez no puedes entenderme - rascando confundido su cabeza con su mano libre

La mirada preocupado del castaño y su mano recargada suavemente sobre su hombro lo incomodaron, no estaba acostumbra a esos tratos, mucho menos por un chico que nunca había visto antes, era extraño, y parecía que este no se había dado cuenta de que si le entendía, si no, no hubiera asentido a su primera pregunta ni se hubiera dado cuenta de que su labio sangraba

-si puedo entenderte... - el castaño vuelve a mirarlo

\- ¡genial! - una sonrisa aparece en su rostro moreno, confundiendo mas al chico frente a el - ¡Soy Endou Mamoru! ¿Como te llamas? - extendiéndole una mano

El de heterocromia duda un poco pero termia estrechando su mano, siendo ayudado por el castaño a pararse.

\- Benjamín Grenger...

\- ¿Benjamo que? - viéndole confundido por no lograr pronunciar su nombre

\- Benjamín... - le repite sonriendo un poco, ese chico le daba confianza - pero dime Ben...

\- ¡entonces sera Ben! - sonriendo de oreja a oreja - ¿Por que no vienes a conocer a mis amigos?

\- te refieres... - observando la pandereta donde el castaño se dirigía

\- ¡vamos!¡Nadie se dará cuenta! - intentando escalar por la pared - es mejo a estar aquí ¿No lo crees?

El peli-rojo le miro con duda pero quería conocer como era afuera, jamas había salido de esas paredes y él realmente quería conocer a personas que fueran diferente a los de ahí dentro. Se gira para cerciorarse de que nadie los veía y con cierta emoción voltea donde el castaño lo esperaba, ya en la parte de arriba, no parecía ser tan difícil como siempre se había imaginado.

En la ultima habitación de uno de los edificios, ninguno de los dos chicos se había percatado de la retorcida mirada de un hombre de mas de dos metros de altura, cubierto de la cabeza hasta los hombros por una capucha roja, logrando ver unos brillantes, fríos y oscuros ojos rubíes, los cuales examinaban por completo el pequeño cuerpo del peli-rojo que ayudado por el castaño saltaba la pandereta.

Unos gemidos asustados lo hacen retomar lo que anterior mente hacia, volteando a ver el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de una chica de unos quince años, la cual sollozaba mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas de las cuales un hilo de sangre las recorría. Una sonrisa maquiavélica se forma en sus pálidos labios dejando relucir sus afilados dientes.

Con pasos lentos se acerca a una pequeña mesa en la cual se encontraba diferentes herramientas ensangrentadas y bajo esta trozos de piel humana aun manchadas en sangre ya seca, desconforme desvía su vista al suelo donde un hacha se encontraba clavado y junto a el, una especie de ropa confeccionada con piel humana de encontraba tirada. Encantado toma el hacha y se acerca a la chiquilla que chilla asustada, sin previo aviso levanta el objeto, cortando la piel de la chica hasta que esta deja de luchar, sin cuidado deja el hacha a un lado y con ayuda de un cuchillo empieza a desprender la antes blanquecina piel de la carde de aquella muchacha.

Relamiendo sus labios y triunfal levanta la piel recién retira, pensando en la nueva vestimenta que podría confeccionar con ella.

¿Quien pensaría que un hombre tan entregado a la fe de aquel "culto" que formaban los de aquel orfanato, se convertiría en lo que ahora es?

El "juzgador rojo" como algunos de los miembros le llamaban, un ser que castigaba a los que iban contra su religion de la peor forma.

 _ **"La fe los destruye"**_


End file.
